


The First One

by Babylawyer



Series: When Marriage Comes First [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: For OQ kiss day. An angsty AU first kiss. A married Regina briefly succumbs to her attraction to Robin.





	The First One

This had been a perfect night. Robin had invited her and Henry over for a movie night that was turned into a sleepover after the boys begged them to let Henry stay over. Regina was going to leave then, but Robin asked her to stay and help him finish the bottle of wine. She knew she shouldn’t but she found herself saying yes because she didn’t want to go home to any empty house just yet. If she was being honest with herself she also didn’t want to leave Robin, wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, wanted to get closer to him, to close the distance between them and finally kiss those lips she’s been dreaming about since she saw on the first day of school last September. She saw him as she was dropping off Henry and she was surprised by her instant attraction to him. She figured it was a harmless crush until Henry told her all about his new best friend Roland and they arranged to meet up at the park that weekend. It was only fitting that her son became best friends with his son, such that she had to see her harmless crush all the time. The more she got to know Robin the more she liked him and the initial attraction had only grown. An attraction that though she desperately wanted to act on she couldn’t.

Robin was looking at her quizzically and she realized he had asked her a question. 

“Am I that boring love?” he asked with a laugh 

She smiled, if only he knew, “No not at all, I just got lost in thought sorry what were you saying?”

“I was just asking if you wanted another drink, but now I want to know what you were thinking about”

She felt herself blushing and so avoided the question by asking for another drink. When he left to grab it she cursed herself for having another because she was supposed to be leaving. Getting drunk with the man she was so attracted to was not a good idea and she was already half way there. This would be her last drink, she would down it quickly order a cab and get out of there before she did something stupid. She’d grab her car in the morning when she picked up Henry.

Robin came back with two glasses giving her hers before he sat down beside her on the couch. 

“I hope you aren’t planning on driving home after this” he said with a touch of concern. 

“No, I’ll get a cab and grab my car when I get Henry”

“You don’t need to do that, there’s a spare room, you could stay”

Regina knew that would be a very bad idea. She gave a haphazard protest and then ended up agreeing. 

Two drinks later they were laughing on the couch, sitting so close their thighs were almost touching. There was less than an inch between them and when Robin reached over her to grab her glass they touched and she didn’t mean to but she leaned into him causing his other hand to graze her thigh. She shivered at his touch, torn between wanting to close the distance between them and to run away. 

He whispered a flirtatious apology that only made her want him more. He hadn’t gotten up yet and when she turned her head to see what he was doing she found him staring at her. His beautiful blue eyes drinking her in before his gaze flickered down to her lips. Fuck she wanted to kiss him, that little look had only increased her desire. 

“I really wanted to kiss you right now” he told her, his eyes never leaving hers. 

She let out a shaky breath and looked down. She knew what she should do, which was leave but that was not what she wanted to do. 

Robin hand lightly tipped her chin up so they were looking at each other again. “Regina”

“Robin, we can’t, I shouldn’t, I want to but…”

At that his lips were on hers. Oh this was so bad, except that it wasn’t it was so good, finally giving into the attraction that had been building for months. She sighed into his lips as he deepened the kiss and running his hands through her hair making a shiver run up her spine. Oh she wanted him and it was finally happening. And it was so much better than anything she could have imagined. 

Fuck it was hot, she was never going to be able to be in the same room with him without thinking about this. He moved his lips down her jaw to her neck and oh god her heart was racing and she never wanted this to end. His tongue flicked out touching her neck for only a second and she gasped. 

“Good?” He asked into her skin.

The yea she tried to say was cut off by a moan as he sucked that spot gently. Her heart was racing and she was so warm. She was sure she had never wanted anyone this much, until she pulled him up for another searing kiss and their tongues met for the first time and he moaned her name. She was throbbing with need and he kept kissing her as his hands slid down her back. She wanted more, she wanted it all but it was dangerous and she had to stop. 

She pulled away from him and stood up trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Regina I’m sorry, I know your married and this is complicated but there is something here and I want to fight for it.”

“Robin, it’s not, I can’t, I just” crap she was going to cry “we can’t do this, it’s too dangerous” she was willing her voice not to shake as she pictured what Leo would do to them if he found out. 

“Please Robin, if you care about me at all then please, please let this go and forget this ever happened.” She hated herself for begging but she had to stop this to protect them. It wasn’t fair but that’s just how her life was, everyone she had ever cared about had been threatened or hurt because they cared about her and she would not let that happen to Robin. 

Her desperation seemed to placate him. “If that’s really what you want Regina I will respect that.”

“It is” It wasn’t but it was what she had to do in order to protect him. 

“Well then goodnight Regina, I’m going to bed” he said wearily “But the door is open if you change your mind.”

“I won’t” 

She did in the end and began the affair that would change her life, finally freeing her from her sham of a marriage to a man who had picked out of an online catalog like he would a doll for his daughter.


End file.
